I love you, brother
by AlkoAi
Summary: Sasuke is moving in with Itachi to escape their father. Itachi introduces him to his sex filled world. Sasuke begins to discover feelings he never realized when he's with his brother. ItaSasu. Rated M for lemonS, and so I can put whatever I want in it.
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: **Kishi owned his naruto characters until just recently. I stalked him and found out where he lived, and proceeded to threaten him if he didn't give me Naruto. Kishi was rightfully afraid of me, and decided to give me Naruto, AND his friends/enemys/loverboys. Then, I woke up and said, "Oh shit…All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishmoto."

**Warning: **This is yaoi incest which means it is about guyxguy relationships, and in this case they happen to be brothers. If you do not wish to expose yourself to the hotness, turn back now. (Except for you. Yes, you. You know who you are. You're not getting out of this. :P)

I dedicate this story to Taska (Darkfangirl)

Chapter One: Moving In

Sasuke shielded his eyes from the sun as he walked onto his front porch. The door swung behind him, closing with a 'Thud.' Sasuke lifted his head to look at the street in front of him, and slightly gaped as he saw a Koenigsegg CCX slowly making its' way into the driveway. When it finally got there, the driver opened the door, and stepped out. "Hello, Otouto." The voice said.

Itachi Uchiha had moved out if their parents house at the age of sixteen. He and his father had gotten into a rather big fight over what he was going to accomplish in life, and the result was Itachi being thrown out of the house. Not that he seemed to care, not one bit. Two years had gone by since then, and now he was completely free of any parental rule, even though he was still in high school, he was legally an adult.

Sasuke Uchiha was sick of his dads' constant talk about his brother's previous achievements, and always comparing him to his brother. His mother told him 'father cares about you, too' when he always got upset by his father's behavior, however, she did nothing to stop it. He was rightfully pissed.

Now, how did Itachi coming here solve any of this? Simple. Sasuke was moving in with his brother. He'd had enough of his fathers' disappointment, and his mother failing to help him, and he was fed up with it. How, you may ask, did he ever get his parents to agree to this? Well, he asked.

-Flashback-

Sasuke could feel sweat trickling down underneath his shirt as he slowly approached his dad. Constant thoughts ran through his head, screaming "what if he says no?!" or "Be a man! Ask him!" as he got closer and closer to the couch his father was relaxing on. He stood next to him, without his father noticing, for what seemed like forever, until he heard his voice quietly say the word, "F-father…"

His father slowly turned his head upon being called out to, to find his younger son beside him. "What is it?" he replied, hoping it wasn't anything that would waste his time.

Sasukes voice slowly made out the words, "Father…I would….I mean, can I…um…can I live with my brother from now on?!" Sasuke closed his eyes when he blurted out the last part. Slowly, he opened them as his father replied, "Don't bother me with this. Do as you wish." Sasukes smile seemed to reach his ears, ask he skipped off to his room to pack.

-End-

There is also the matter of how Itachi agreed on this. As unlikely as it seemed, Itachi called his brother, and asked.

Sasukes cell phone rung unexpectedly as he was hanging out in his bedroom, doing nothing in particular like all teens do. He picked it up to hear none other then the older Uchiha. As Itachi asked the question, Sasuke almost fainted of happiness. Finally, a savoir from this hell! He readily agreed.

But what could have inspired Itachi to make the call? Itachi wanted his brothers company; it was as easy as that. But not in the way you may think. Itachi had always felt something for him besides the normal brotherly affection, and he had come to terms with that after leaving his brother for two years and not seeing him. It drove him crazy, until he had no choice but to accept it.

He wasn't sure at first how he was going to get to his brother. He couldn't move back in with his parents, that was definite. But right now that was where Sasuke was. Not with him. He decided to change that.

Of course, there was always the chance he's get turned down, in which case he'd have to make a new plan. But he decided to ask him first. There was a good chance he'd say yes, and knowing his parents, they would also agree. So he tried it. And it worked.

That gets us to where we are now. Sasuke grabbed his things from the porch and quickly ran over to his brothers' surprisingly expensive car, wondering where he got the money for it. Itachi came around to the back, opening the trunk for Sasuke to put his things in, which he did, somehow getting the arm strength to lift them up there.

Itachi slammed the trunk down as Sasuke opened the door to the car and sat in the front seat next to the drivers' seat. Itachi walked to the drivers' seat and got in. He started up the car, and pulled out of hells driveway.

Sasuke yearned to say something to break the unbearable silence as they were driving along, but couldn't come up with anything. So, he said nothing.

Itachi was disappointed he didn't get at least a brotherly hug from Sasuke. Any contact would have been nice. It wasn't as if he hadn't seem his brother in years, he had occasionally passed by him at school, since Sasuke had just started his first year of high school. However, he hadn't lived with him. Needless to say, Itachi was undeniably disappointed. Still, he though, I'll defiantly make up for it.

For the entire car ride, no conversation was made. Both people would have liked to have some, but it was just hard to think of something intelligent to say, so they didn't say anything at all.

When Itachi reached his house, he decided to finally speak. "Otouto," he started, "We're here."

Sasuke looked up. What stood in front of him wasn't a mansion, but slightly bigger then your average house, and nice looking. It looked like the perfect house to have a party at.

Sasuke mumbled the words, "It's nice" just loud enough for Itachi to hear, before getting lost in his thoughts of how brother made the money when their parents had sent him out penniless.

Itachi pulled into the driveway, and finally into the garage. He was surprised his brother was being so quite, he would have liked for him to talk more. He hoped his brother would like the house, but then again there wasn't any reason for him not to. It was just as big as their parents' house and more suited for a teenager.

He opened the car door at the same time as Sasuke, and they both stepped out. Sasuke got his things from the trunk, and they proceeded to walk into the house. Itachi unlocked it and opened the door for Sasuke.

They both stepped in, and Sasukes mouth dropped at the surroundings. The walls were certainly not the normal ones in every other house in Japan. No, the walls were pitch-black dark with guitars, drums, and bands painted on them. The rooms weren't separated with doors, so you could easily walk from room to room without a door hitting your face. The stars were also black, leading up into who knows what, but Sasuke wanted to find out. A disco ball hung from the ceiling over what was certainly a dance area.

Sasuke walked further into the house, trying to take it all in. Behind him, his brother asked, "So, what do you think?" Sasuke replied enthusiastically, "Definitely a home suited for a partly!" with a big grin on his face.

Alko: This is my first fan fiction ever. I know, nothing happened and it was completely boring. I promise more things will happen in the next chapter, which should be coming out soon. Thanks to all who read this so far, and please review to tell me how I did and constructive critism is appreciated.


	2. The Akatsuki

Sasuke had finished unpacking his belongings, and walked down the steps to eat dinner with Itachi

Sasuke had finished unpacking his belongings, and walked down the steps to eat dinner with Itachi. He shivered slightly as his feet touched the cool texture of the steps, and decided he'd run down the steps.

Well, everything went okay, for awhile. He had almost made it down the steps when he tripped over his own feet, and came flying down the rest of the way, which wasn't that far, but possibly enough to knock him out and break a few bones. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact. It never came.

Itachi was annoyed with his brother for taking so long. The food was on the table, yet he still wasn't here. He went to go yell at his brother, but when he approached the steps, he saw his brother trip. Without thinking, he ran to go catch him before he hit the floor.

Itachi sighed with relief as he found Sasuke safe in his arms. Sasuke looked up to see the face of his brother. They stayed in that position for awhile, staring into each others eyes, not moving.

Eventually, Sasuke broke the silent. "Aniki…" he started. But before he could finish, Itachi bent over and covered his mouth, with his own lips, in a soft kiss. Sasukes eyes widened at the impact, and as Itachi nibbled at his bottom lip, he barley suppressed a moan. He licked Sasukes lips, asking for entrance, which Sasuke gave, not wanting the kiss to end. Itachi's tough slipped past Sasukes teeth, exploring every area in his mouth, not wanting to miss any of it. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they both needed to breath and broke apart.

Sasuke just stared in disbelief. Had Itachi just done that? And…had he liked it? He couldn't bear to think! Itachi was his brother, this had to be wrong! But, he found himself wanting more, and feeling empty ever since it stopped. He wanted to say something to his brother, ask what just happened, but he was at loss for words. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, about what just happened, but it was Itachi who spoke first.

"Outoto, dinners ready." Itachi said, without much though. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that, so he was just going to pretend like it didn't ever happen. Though it did, and he found it just as pleasurable as he did in his dreams. Not that he would ever tell Sasuke that. He walked to the kitchen, Sasuke following behind him.

The entire dinner was eaten in silence. Nobody spoke. They were too busy lost in their own thoughts, about one another. Sasuke, wondering what had happened, and Itachi wondering how he'd lost control like that, when he had been so good for so long. He figured he brother was just to god damn sexy for his own good. So their first dinner together, was a silent one.

Once they were done eating, Itachi told Sasuke, "We're going." Sasuke looked confused, "Where, Aniki?" Itachi sighed. He still had to tell his brother everything. "Sasuke, you know how I'm fucking rich, right?" Sasuke nodded; surprised that he might be able to know why, now.

"Well, how to you think I make all that money?" It was a rhetorical question, Sasuke knew, but he couldn't help his mind wondering, getting idea's that both disturbed him and make him blush madly. Itachi sighed, knowing there was no other was but to tell him here and now, "Well, I'm going to tell you why."

Sasuke's heart was beating, fast. He was both afraid and anxious of what Itachi could possibly be doing. "Here it is," started Itachi, "I'm a high up worker of a popular gay strip club called the Akatsuki."

Sasuke stared in disbelief as Itachi continued talking, paying no attention to him. "I started out as a prostitute on the street. One of the people I fucked happened to own it. I got a job, and am now, in their opinion, the 'best' one there." He smirked at this, "And so that is where we're going, Outoto."

Sasuke gapped. He had never suspected this. He kind of knew Itachi was gay from their encounter before, but an owner, and participator, of a gay sex club? Who screwed other guys for fun and money? This was just simply unbelievable. And his brother expected him to be okay with going there. He was about to protest, when he found himself already in the car. While lost in thought, he realized, he had subconsciously moved to the car. Itachi started it, and they headed out.

"Aniki…" Sasuke started after a few minuets of driving, "I never knew you were gay." Itachi replied, "There are a lot of things you don't know." Sasuke blushed. For the rest of the car ride, nothing was said.

When Itachi parked in the employee's area, Sasuke started to get out of the car, but Itachi stopped him. "When we get in their, stay by me." Sasuke blinked.

"There are a lot of people in there that would be just dying to get in your pants, wouldn't want you being deflowered, now would we?" Sasuke blushed at the comment. It was true; surprisingly He had never had sex, with a girl or guy. Though, he was gay, he had realized that early on. Slowly, he got out of the car after that embarrassing conversation with his brother.

Sasuke walked by Itachi's side as they neared the entrance of the club. On the walls of it, through the dark Sasuke saw drunken guys making out fiercely with other men, and grabbed Itachi's hand for comfort.

When Itachi didn't move away, Sasuke was surprised. He though for sure his older brother wouldn't let him make any physical contact; he just seemed like that kind of person. Yet, Itachi did nothing to stop it. Somehow, it made Sasuke feel an uncontrollable amount of happiness.

As they walked up to the door, Itachi moved Sasuke closer to himself and walked in with the younger boy. He almost thought he saw a blush on his Otouto's face, but then swore he must have imagined it.

The second Itachi and Sasuke walked in, they were crowded by a swarm of people. These people were men of all ages, ranging from high school aged to somewhere in their sixties, if not more! Sasuke barley suppressed a shiver at the thought of his Aniki in bed with a sixty year old man. Wrong!

When these people came up to Itachi, they talked to him like they knew him very well. They probably did. One of them got close enough to his brother to lick his ear lobe, making Sasuke feel disgust at the same time as something he couldn't quite name.

The men were all talking-yelling- at Itachi. Most of them just said, "Itachi! Itachi!" while others said, "Who's the kid?" The braver ones were yelling things like, "Fuck me!"

Through this, Itachi just stood there looking damn right sexy, if Sasuke didn't say so himself. He didn't want to know how wrong that was, so he just moved on from there. Itachi wasn't doing anything to prevent it, but was just letting it happen. This made Sasuke frustrated, but he tried to control him emotions.

Finally, after letting the members have their fill, with Sasuke still in his arm and pushed against him, they moved forward. When they got to the front of the room, right in front of the stage, there was someone waiting for them.

"Sasuke, this is Jiraiya. He will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you're okay, while I go on stage to do my job." After Itachi said this, the old man gave him a creepy smile, making him doubt his brother's decision, but he wasn't going to complain 'til the old guy pervert raped him.

Sasuke tried to follow Jiraiya to the table he was leading him to, but this place was just too damn crowded. He had totally lost the old dude!

Sasuke tried not to panic and looked around. He thought he had caught sight of the long, white hair, and attempted to follow it, but was stopped by someone grabbing him around the waist.

"Hey cutie, I'm Rock Lee, What's your name?" came a voice that was anything but hot. Sasuke tried to break free of the boys grasp, but he was just too strong. As he felt a hand reaching up his shirt, inching near his right nipple, he thought, Itachi! Save me!

Suddenly, the boy was off him. He looked up as he heard a voice cry out, "Fear me, the mighty master of all that is good and evil!" He found the perverted dude Itachi had told him to stay with crouched in a frog-like position. Definitely not Itachi.

After that, Sasuke was roughly pulled to the table by this Jiraiya guy. "Are you okay, young Uchiha?" he asked, making him sound both old time and dorky, a combination that did not go well together.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine." He said. Before he could say anything else to this weird freak that saved him, he turned his attention to the stage, being alerted that something was about to happen with Itachi's voice.

"Tonight's plans are as followed: You will be getting a show from Kakashi and I." The club members went crazy upon hearing this. They got to see Itachi fuck on stage. They couldn't think of anything better, accept perhaps getting fucked themselves by the sex god, which a number of them had.

The cheers quickly died as Itachi moved on to the next thing he was to say. "Get ready for some action." The applause was absolutely ecstatic. Sasuke wondered if people could really be that into it, while waiting for the show to start.

Sasuke had seen some porn before, but nothing like this. He had only seen pictures of it, and it was no where near as much as this. Needless to say, Sasuke was quite shocked when a naked Itachi came onto the stage with a whip in his right hand, lube in the left, and naked Kakashi with a blindfold and his hands handcuffed together.

Itachi set the lube and whip on the ground, for now.

Sasuke just stared, blushing for some reason he couldn't quite understand when his eyes moved to his naked brother. Sasuke kept his eyes on the stage, out of boredom; he managed to convince himself, as the scene unfolded.

Itachi walked up to Kakashi, and began to roughly kiss him on the lips getting entrance a second later, while grabbing his hair to pull him in further to the kiss.

Kakashi put the chain of his handcuffs around Itachi's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss almost immediately after the kiss started. His tough tried to battle the Uchiha's in dominance, but he miserably failed, not being able to nearly match Itachi. He didn't mind, though, it still felt great.

The kiss came to a stop after a few minuets of Itachi kissing him, and they had both become painfully hard at this, their twitching erections showing.

Itachi quickly decided on what he would do next, and, after the handcuffs were readily removed from around his neck, he pulled them up, placing Kakashi's mouth on the tip of his dick.

Kakashi knew it wasn't smart to tease Itachi, but he couldn't resist. He licked around the slit on the tip a couple good times, and then licked over it, tasting the precum.

Itachi was getting agitated and it had barley even started. Eventually when he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the handcuff chain and pulled up, hard. The result was as much of his dick going up to Kakashi's throat as possibly, making him fuck Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi let out a loud moan of pleasure and surprise as it reached the back of his throat. He proceeded to lick around the length in his mouth, as Itachi pulled up a couple more good times.

After this, Itachi threw Kakashi on the floor, not wanting to cum just yet. He would wait until he was up the older mans ass to do that. Now it was time for a little fun.

In a voice so sexy Sasuke hardly believed it as possible, Itachi commanded to Kakashi, "Hands and knee's, now. I want to see that pretty little ass of yours."

Kakashi moved into the position Itachi had instructed, bracing himself for what he knew would come next. He bit his lower lip, getting ready.

Itachi picked up the whip and smirked. Oh how the audience loved that smirk. Walking behind Kakashi, Itachi lifted up his arm and moved it in a downward fashion, making the whip go straight across his ass.

As the whip hit its target, Kakashi let out a scream of pain. The mark was clearly there, it was enough to draw light blood. Itachi paid no heed to this however. He stroked Kakashi's ass again and again, making the mark just as hard as the first. When he was done, he threw the whip to the side. He had whipped Kakashi ten times in total, and had to admit it was pretty soft, for him.

By the end of this the blindfold was soaked with Kakashi's tears. He was in so much pain, but he knew it would all be worth it when he got Itachi inside of him. The thing about Itachi was he was hardcore, but that's what always made it the best. Always.

Itachi got on his knee's and lightly licked around Kakashi's quivering asshole, creating a moan of pure lust from Kakashi.

Itachi stopped and grabbed the bottle of lube next to him. He rubbed it on his bards, and then rubbed it from his hands to the area around Kakashi's hole, and on himself, on his dick.

Then he took one finger and shoved it up Kakashi's ass, hard. Kakashi worked hard to suppress a scream, and succeeded. Quickly, Itachi added a second finger, and then a third, moving them in a steady pattern.

When he felt Kakashi's rather loose whole was prepared enough, he aligned his penis with Kakashi's asshole, and plunged in, hard.

Kakashi let out a loud scream as Itachi came in. Itachi wasted no time letting Kakashi get comfortable, he immediately pulled out and thrust in again, harder that time, making Kakashi scream once more. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hips to steady himself. He continued this at the steady pattern of going harder and faster then any of the guys here, and Kakashi attempted to keep up with him by moving hip hips in the same pattern. Itachi's usual rough style for this fuck, though it hadn't been different last time, it was still painful yet sexy.

The whole time as Sasuke watched this scene, he felt something squeezing his heart, but it was slightly bearable, for one as tough as him. But, when Itachi put his dick up that other mans ass it was just too much. Sasuke wanted desperately to be in that mans place, but he didn't dwell on these feelings. He did the only thing he could, he ran.

He ran out of the restaurant pushing past people, knocking them out of the way, and not caring one bit. As soon as he somehow managed to escape, he took a deep breath of the cold night's air, inhaling it deeply.

Sasuke wasn't sure where to go. Surely not back in there. There was no way in hell he could face his brother after when he saw. So he settled on waiting for his brother to be done with his business and come out. He stood leaning against the wall for some time…

After about a half an hour, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the man who had tapped him and another man. The man who had tapped him seemed to be high school or collage age and had unusual red hair. The other man looked feminine with blonde hair. They went well together, in Sasuke's opinion.

"You are Itachi's brother, no?" The red head asked. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but the blonde didn't wait for him to talk. "Of course he is! Now us workers are having a meeting thing, and apparently you're coming, un!" The blonde seemed rather enthusiastic. "Hn." Sasuke replied, and followed knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter,

Sasuke was led into the back room by the strange couple. When they opened the door it revealed several people sitting on couches and chairs that looked comfy. Itachi motioned him to come, so he sat down on the couch with him.

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to the people you see." Itachi broke the silence. Sasuke nodded.

"The owner is Tobi," He pointed to a bishounen (pretty boy) guy with raven hair, "This is Kakashi," He motioned to guy he had fucked earlier, "There's Deidara and Sasori," The one with red hair was Sasori, and the crazy blonde was named Deidara. "Then there is Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kisame. That's all of us." Kabuto looked like a nerd with glasses, Orochimaru looked like a pedophile that kept licking his lips and starring at Kabuto, and Kisame looked like a gothic punk, but still, a little weird. All in all, these guys were freaks.

"So basically, you guys fuck for money?" Sasuke asked, just to be sure. They all mumbled something about that being correct, and Sasuke felt his stomach drop for some reason unknown to him. He sighed.

"So why am I here?" he asked, particularly to Itachi. "Well…" Itachi started. "Since you're moving in with me, you'll be coming here a lot. If I leave you alone at home, god knows what'll happen."

Sasuke knew that was true. Last time he was home alone he almost burned the house down. That was not a pretty sight. Still, he didn't want to be treated as if he were a baby.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke asked to see what Itachi's reaction would be. He was surprisingly calm, but then again, when wasn't Itachi? "I could always send you back to _darling _father." Itachi simply stated. "Fine." Sasuke said, in defeat, there was no way he was going back.

Itachi got up and motioned for Sasuke to follow. They were leaving, finally. As they walked across no one dare to anything to get in their way, since it was Itachi after all.

No sooner then had Itachi gotten up, they were in the car. The long car drive back was as silent as any of the others. Sasuke really needed to learn to bring his ipod or something to keep him entertained next time he road with Itachi. Oh yeah, that would be tomorrow. To school.

Eventually, they made their way down the painfully long driveway and into the garage. Sasuke stared at Itachi the whole time, thinking about what had happened so far. Itachi had definitely kissed him, but why? He couldn't tell, but all this thinking was getting him tired.

As soon as he got into the house he walked up to his room, flopped on his bed, and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come, and school to start.

**Alko: Okay, I stayed up until two a.m. finishing this, so I hope its good. I'm not sure how the mini lemon scene was, but it was my first one I've ever written, so please fill me in. As for everything else, I think it's okay so far. This chapter I tried to make longer then the last one, so I think thats good, too. R&R please, I really need it!  
**


End file.
